


【Lamperry】向日葵 （by adalam.26)

by natalia_lip



Category: Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-24
Updated: 2017-10-24
Packaged: 2019-01-22 05:04:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12474104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/natalia_lip/pseuds/natalia_lip
Summary: 本身作为Lamps的生贺短篇，修改成真的nc17，HE





	【Lamperry】向日葵 （by adalam.26)

为什么我们不选择离开，

去到那个只有我们知道的地方？

 

 

1.

 

Frank又一次失眠了。

 

 

最近的他，经历着由浅眠到噩梦，到失眠再到浅眠的死循环。闭上眼睛，梦魇又会把他拉入黑暗和深深的恐惧，然而睁着眼，随之而来的困意无形中驱使着他再次阖上双眸。

 

 

在厄普顿公园球场里球迷的“特殊待遇”；被狗仔队死缠烂打般的偷拍；满怀希望接起了电话却被告知落选世界杯征战名单；在没有其他人的更衣室里与某人紧紧拥吻时便感到有利刃深深刺进他的后背，随后失去意识。而这一次，则是站在摩天大楼顶端却被人无情地推下去，高速坠落到深不见底的黑洞，而推他的人，不是别人，是John...

 

 

“啊！”

 

 

Frank吓得不禁猛地从床上蹦起来，顿时两眼一黑，他感到口干舌燥，心跳得如此之快，便用手轻抚着胸口。他不禁暗暗庆幸，身边没有人会看到这个球场上优雅的蓝军中场失了态。如果是以前John和他睡在这个双人大床的话，耳朵也会难免受到那高分贝的摧残，接着就是他那半梦半醒带着些许娇嗔的抱怨…

 

 

只可惜，他再也听不到那个枕边人的声音了。

 

 

夜色早已主宰着这个城市，全身赤裸的Frank开始在心里与自己对话着。

 

 

“我在哪？”

 

 

-“你在床上。”

 

 

“John去了哪里？”

 

 

-“他已经消失了，不会再回来了。”

 

 

“为什么…他要走…”

 

 

-“Frank啊，是你把他给赶走的啊，这一切的后果都是因为你啊… 你这么聪明，这么简单明了的事实你还不明白么？”

 

 

“不可能的！他不会走的！”

 

 

-“你爱他么？” 心里的声音开始反客为主，盘问着他。

 

 

“无需质疑。” Frank脱口而出，用略微沙哑的嗓音结束这个枯燥的对话，他声带的震动，也有助于让他的意识从刚才快要变成争执的自我对话当中拉回来。确认自己的意识是完全清醒了以后，他看了看放在床边的翻盖手机，镶在黑色手机链外面的那行“2+6=8”在月下闪着微弱的银色光芒。

 

 

他便下意识拿起，打开。那行字也因他的主人打开了手机而轻轻跃动起来。

 

 

11:30PM。还有屏幕上那个仿佛要当面送他两株向日葵的，笑得没心没肺的John。

 

 

没有未接来电。没有未读信件。

 

 

拨出那熟悉的号码，依然无人接听。

 

 

哼。

 

 

Frank不禁冷笑一声，嘴角勾起了若有若无的弧度。现在做的那一系列噩梦，或许是成名后的代价吧，亦或是前世做了坏事而遭到的报应吧。他想。

 

 

伴随着窗外时不时响起的重金属电音，青年们在大街上欢呼且夹杂着不少粗言秽语的声音，飞车党们爱车轰隆隆的马达声，以及警车哇哇乱叫着呼啸而过的声音，Frank看着手机上的John，心里不禁泛起一阵苦涩，之后便缓缓地盖上，放回原位，不紧不慢地穿上睡袍，打开床头柜下取出他的香烟和打火机，走到阳台后还未点燃，回忆的开关又突然被打开了...

 

 

John，房间的另一个主人还在的时候，Frank从未抽过一根，他们都知道，抽烟会影响他们的比赛状态；他也知道，John不喜欢烟味，也会因为嗅到了他的烟味会心生不快而导致一整天都不和他说话。

 

 

可笑的是，John的酒量好得要命，只要Frank有一天不管他，他完全可以约着儿时的玩伴们痛饮到通宵，耍完酒疯睡在大街上被经纪人送回家也不是不可能的事。这让Frank头疼不已，但是每一次听到John经纪人响亮的拍门声，他吊着的心终于放下来了。

 

 

“辛苦了，我很抱歉让您添麻烦了。” 披着浴袍的Frank在那位经纪人的面前诚恳地道歉，台词基本都是非常的机械，显得像个做错事以后对老师道歉的学生。只见趴在那位经纪人背上的的John看上去睡的正香，嘴边还有一道浅浅的口水印子。Frank还是免不了接受那经纪人的抱怨，明明这一切都与他本人无关，也正是因为这样被经纪人给数落一番：“对自己的好朋友也真是漠不关心呢！唉...” 关好了房门，Frank轻轻地把酣睡着的John横抱起来，缓缓放在浴缸内。浴缸内的John紧紧闭着双眼，头自然地转向一边，白皙的脸颊还泛着潮红。这个看似不食人间烟火的蓝军队长，在Frank开始放热水的时候好像感到了自己的衬衣扣子被解开，随后他的休闲短裤和内裤也被轻而易举地扒下，放在洗手盆的一侧。Frank手里拿着肥皂，在John的身上擦拭得起了泡沫，他不是没看过John一丝不挂的样子，但是每次看到John被水濡湿的全裸模样时，还是有一种想与他就这样坦诚相对的冲动。被水温与那恰到好处的力度包围着的John缓缓睁开眼，第一个看到的，是Frank在白色纺织物下鼓起的裆部。

 

 

“Lampsy,” John扶着浴缸稍微动了动身子，“不和我洗澡么？”

 

 

“你又喝醉了，又要开始说那些醉话了是不是？” 无视John的要求，Frank无奈地摇了摇头，努力把语调放平稳使自己变得冷静，不想因看到John的胴体而让欲望持续性地抬头。然而他却发现John正对着“那个地方”紧盯着不放。

 

 

“我没醉！他妈的为什么连你也说我醉了？” 浴缸里的人开始提高音量为自己辩护，“而且我清楚地看到你已经有反应了，每次你帮我洗澡的时候我都醒着，还看见你硬着，我都知道的啊！为什么你不能就在这次满足一下我？”

 

 

“我现在就想在这浴室里要了你。”John一旦表明了自己的态度，无论是对与错，都不会再回头了，但是Frank还是像被点了穴一样定住了，“而且除了我，没有人能够从我手中夺走你，Lampsy！” 言毕，John把手伸到Frank的腰际为他宽衣解带，那炽热着的硕大，一览无遗。“唔！” Frank就这样被John活生生地拽进浴缸里，水花四溅，辛亏有John的保护，Frank才不至于在浴缸里被撞歪了鼻子。

 

 

事情也是在这个时候，开始失去控制的。他们的第一次欢愉，也是在这个不大不小的浴缸里开始的。

 

 

John把Frank的身子往浴缸另一边的墙壁上推，带着满身的肥皂泡，用自己的身躯伏上他的，然后疯狂地侵袭着身下人的唇瓣，舌头也开始撩拨着情欲，一只手紧紧地搂着他的脖子，唇瓣也轻啜着他的脖颈，他的锁骨，松开时那漂亮锁骨上有着John赐予的淡淡的粉红色。Frank感受着他满身的酒气，发出了一声满足的，低沉的叹息。他的脸，也早已不争气的红了。

 

 

John一路向下吻着，因为有限的空间加上John的力度，Frank根本没有能够推开他的机会。彼此的下腹都能感受到对方的炽热，但是John还是想尝遍Frank这具美好躯体的每个角落，不让他有任何反抗的机会。随后，John的手游移到了Frank的胸膛，找到那个红樱用手指在周围打着圈，另一只手却抬起Frank的一条腿搭在自己肩上。Frank的喉咙里发出一阵低吟，头一仰，水也随之漫过了头发。

 

 

“John，你要干什么…” Frank感到John的嘴唇正吻着他的大腿内侧，逐渐朝他的欲望逼近。John先是停下了动作，狡猾地笑道：“接下来你就知道了…” 随后便含住了那灼热的东西，由下而上地用嘴唇套弄着，感受到口里那变大的尺寸以及湿润的顶端，Frank知道自己快要先到顶峰了，还没来得及叫John退开，却被自己的低吼代替了，自己便控制不住地射在他的口腔里。

 

 

“你居然…没有退开…” Frank似笑非笑地说着，水蓝色眼眸也渐渐失了焦点。更令他吃惊的是，John居然吞下了他大部分的白色乳液，再次与他接吻时把剩下的小部分送入口腔中，两人共同品尝着那情欲的味道。

 

 

“Lampsy，你如果不怕痛的话，我就进来了。”都到了这样的地步了，再让John这么忍下去，Frank是真的一百个不忍心。

 

 

得到了默许，John让他坐在了自己的身上，没有事先的扩张，那伴随着些许湿润的炽热直接到了他的最深处。

 

 

Frank的喉咙也发不出声音了，无声而痛苦地喘着气，第一次以这样的方式进入，他真的是要被撕裂了。“试着动一下腰吧...你也是紧的不得了。”John轻抚着他的腰，用最轻柔的声音安慰着他。随着Frank腰的律动，两人逐渐进入了状态，痛苦的呜咽也慢慢变成了愉快的喘息...

 

 

John终于也到达了，眼冒金星的时候，被Frank抓住了手轻放在Frank一起一伏的，心脏的位置。两个人，听到了对方从未发出过的声音还重叠在了一起，相拥时感受到了彼此同步的心跳，浴缸里的水变凉了也不在乎。令Frank感到欣慰的是，John并没有马上离开他的身体。其实John把自己的行李搬来，与他同居到现在直接在浴缸里把上了的最终目的，是让两人像个连体婴儿一样在水里相连在一起。只是John，终于在这一次按耐不住内心的这份饥渴了。

 

 

“如果让时间就这样停止在我们第一次融为一体的那一刻，也并不坏啊…” Frank在John的怀抱中彻底沉入梦境之前，这样想道。

 

 

因为John提出的要了Frank而使得后者身体得到了开拓后的疼痛，所以Frank给他一个小小的“代价”：不许喝得烂醉才回家。开始的时候还是遵守约定，然而就在前不久，John竟带着满身酒气回到了家，身旁没有经纪人扶他。开始在Frank面前大吼道我受够了我什么时候回来是我的事我来这里不是要像个小孩那样被你管着，Frank也不甘示弱地回应道好啊有本事你别踏进这屋子半步我也需要冷静的空间，后来John一怒之下摔门，再也没有回来。

 

 

“真是搞不懂John那古怪的家伙啊，怎么会变成那样呢…” Frank带着些许怒气与无奈点上了烟，轻启唇瓣，缓缓地吐出了一口，用低到不能再低的声音自言自语着。

 

 

第几天了呢？

 

 

扪心自问，他很后悔当时为什么没能及时扶着John到浴室里给他好好的洗个澡，听他的胡话, 等他酒醒了再好好说他一顿。可是时光不能倒流，世上没有如果存在。

 

 

越是想要冷静，心头越是烦躁，还要在除了John以外的第二个人做出一副开心的样子，作为蓝军的副队长，他不想连累到他人，也不希望因为他的烦心事而打击了整个队伍的士气。

 

 

他再次猛地吸上一口，重重叹了口气，烟圈也随风消逝。他睡意全无，想逃离这个伤心之地，但他仍然不知道该去哪里，也不想去其他任何地方，因为John不在身边，再美的景色在他看来依旧是中国山水画一般的黑白色调。

 

 

抽完了这根烟，他还是决定暂时离开这个家。

 

 

 

2.

 

Frank漫无目的地走在空旷的街上，经过了多少的夜店他也没有认真数过，也没有去舞厅的心思，却碰到了迎面走来的Eidur。

 

 

“Frankie, 好久不见了! 要不要去喝两杯？” 冰岛人率先发出了邀请，看着Frank大了一号的黑眼圈，“你也是出来散心的吗？看起来心情不太好呀，和JT吵架了？”

 

 

“不不，我正要找你呢！” Frank并没有正面回答，换上了他标准的，能给别人带来安心感的笑容。

 

 

“那我们去这家livehouse喝一杯吧，”Eidur指着他们正停留着的小酒吧，“我可喜欢这里啦！虽然不大，但是换了老板以后上新了好多非酒精的饮料，还新来了一个唱歌特别好听的，每天晚上我都要去那里听他唱歌呢！如果他是女的就好了…”

 

 

听完了Eidur吧啦吧啦的感慨，Frank知道这可是不好拒绝的了。

 

 

他敢说，除了John，Eidur也算是他的好听众了。

 

 

比起嘈杂的夜店，小小的livehouse里不乏安静喝酒聊家常的客人，这里气氛也是缓和了许多。“这家不错嘛Eidur！你可真有眼光！” Frank夸赞道，后者嘿嘿嘿地笑着挠头回应：“当然啦！老板都跟我老熟了，还给了我折扣呢。想喝点什么尽管找我。” 

 

 

“好啊，那就两杯鸡尾酒吧，谢谢你的好意！” 随后Eidur去要了两杯鸡尾酒，Frank在离演唱区偏远的一张空桌子旁坐了下来。

 

 

他不希望在这个时候被陌生人认出来，更多的只是希望身旁有个结界，与大家互不打扰。

 

 

就在Eidur把酒送上来的那一刻，歌手默默地上台了。他身材高瘦，约莫二十五六岁，披着一头棕色长卷发，脸上没有表情，戴着一副墨镜，手里握着一把吉他坐上了他的位置。台下除了那两个切尔西人，没有任何人注意到他，更不会给他献上掌声，他们也只是知道气氛会变得不那么单调而已。

 

 

“来的还真是时候嘛那小子。”Eidur感叹。“嗯哼。”Frank只是做着简单的附和，看着酒杯出了神。他并不是真的快乐，他宁愿相信John从他的身心抽离的痛比在赛场上被西汉姆球迷的矿泉水瓶砸到身体的痛楚要深很多。

 

 

吉他扫弦的声音通过麦克风放大，预示着音乐即将开始。

 

 

I walked across an empty land

I knew the pathway like the back of my hand

I felt the earth beneath my feet 

Sat by the river and it made me complete

Oh simple thing where have you gone

I’m getting old and I need something to rely on

So tell me when you’re gonna let me in

I’m getting tired and I need somewhere to begin

 

I came across a fallen tree

I felt the branches of it looking at me

Is this the place we used to love?

Is this the place that I’ve been dreaming of?

Oh simple thing where have you gone

I’m getting old and I need something to rely on

So tell me when you’re gonna let me in

I’m getting tired and I need somewhere to begin

And if you have a minute why don’t we go

Talk about it somewhere only we know?

This could be the end of everything

So why don’t we go

Somewhere only we know?

Somewhere only we know?

 

 

橘黄色灯光与其他暖色调灯光的交错投影下，歌者熟练地弹奏着，轻轻点着头，披肩长发随着节奏一颤一颤，用微微带有磁性且有着微弱的鼻音唱了起来。歌声说不上如泣如诉，但仍然深情满满，不失轻柔，仿佛微风，拂过Frank年轻却有些憔悴的脸庞。他听得入了迷，直到歌曲结束，手中的鸡尾酒还没有动过。

 

 

Somewhere only we know。那是他最爱的一首歌。最爱的专辑里单曲循环一百八十次都不会腻的歌。

 

 

这个声音，带给他似曾相识的感觉，他敢说，比原唱还要原唱，如果时光可以倒流，他愿意反复按下倒带键。

 

 

是他吗？

 

 

“嘿，想什么呢Frankie?” Eidur的大手掌轻轻在Frank的眼前晃了几下。

 

 

“Eidur,” Frank回过神来，顿了顿，语气突然变得严肃起来，“这歌手的声音，你有没有觉得跟JT的十分相似？”

 

 

“哈？我没听错吧！”正在端着酒杯把酒送到嘴里的Eidur先是惊了一阵，差点没忍住喷出一口酒来，遭殃的可是Frank的脸了，“唔不过听你这么说是有点…，不过我觉得啊Frankie，JT不太像是个擅长唱歌的人啊，虽然更衣室DJ非他莫属啦，但最多也就训练结束偶尔也有听到他哼哼小调而已…噢…Frankie，你不会只是想多了吧！”

 

 

嗯，看来真的可能只是太挂念他了罢。自己什么时候也开始变得这么敏感了呢？

 

 

“哈哈，说的也是。”Frank再次嘴角上扬，然而没有人知道他心里的裂痕也逐渐拉扯开，他听到了自己心滴血的声音。跟Eidur碰了碰杯，他也开始啜饮起来，划过喉舌的冰凉，早已让他忘记了时间，却仍然难以平复他的思绪。

 

 

如果这个歌手不是John，那他，到底去了哪里呢？

 

 

 

 

3.

 

Frank对一切不是真的东西感到反感。从孩提时期就是。

 

 

假的水果假的花假的珠宝，那些东西除了有从视觉上可以骗过别人的功能，其他什么也不是，甚至可以说是丑陋。

 

 

 

1994年，伦敦 西汉姆青训营

 

 

Frank年纪尚轻，只有15岁，但上到西汉姆的高层，下到球迷，只要是铁锤帮阵营的，没有一个不知道他，即便他是“爸爸的小男孩”。

 

 

和他这个年龄段的其他的学徒一样，Frank在最后一堂训练课结束的午后负责干球队的杂活。在其他同学陆续离场和他道别，自己的任务结束终于快要离开那热烘烘的训练场的时候，有个稚嫩的声音叫住了他。他回过头一看，一个同样穿着西汉姆学员服，个子却比他矮半个头的锅盖头男孩向着他跑过来，手里紧紧攥着一个小小的向日葵模型。男孩赶到他面前，大口大口喘着气，手里的玩意已经皱巴巴得不像样。

 

 

“Frank哥哥，这个...是在我家翻...翻到的...向…向日葵...给你。” Frank低头望着这朵“向日葵”，再抬头望着跑得上气不接下气的男孩，脸上写满了疑惑。

 

 

“谢谢你，这个花我收下了，不过，我们有在哪里见过面吗？” 接过了男孩手里的模型，他开口，眉头微蹙，脸上写满了问号。

 

 

男孩的头摇得跟波浪鼓似的，但接下来的动作让Frank一生难忘。

 

 

男孩笑了。

 

 

两排整齐的小米牙，太阳般灿烂的笑容。美好又纯粹。

 

 

“虽然没有见过面，但我知道你是Frank Lampard。我叫John Terry，很高兴认识你！希望以后我们能在球场上做队友！”没等Frank回过神，男孩稍微点起了脚尖，在他的脸上轻轻啄了一下，“再见！祝你好运！”说完了又迅速消失在Frank的视野。整个训练场上只剩下了脸红得跟柿子一样却不知所措的Frank。

 

 

John…Terry…? 这个名字听起来好熟悉...难不成就是小时候在森拉布那个踢球很厉害的John Terry?? 

 

 

Frank才想起要追上他问个究竟，可是已经晚了。他再低头看了看手里的“向日葵”，假的。这让他恼羞成怒，把假花抛到了一个连他自己也不知道的角落。

 

 

隔年，John去了切尔西，Frank仍留在西汉姆。他们再也没有见过面，连John的事情也是从姨夫和爸爸的谈话中偷听到的。 

 

 

他们的缘分，也差点像那被丢弃的假花一样，消失了。

 

 

直到现在，Frank仍然不知道为什么就这样被一个素未谋面的人送了不算礼物的礼物，还接受了他的亲吻。

 

 

4.

 

身披切尔西蓝色的8号队服，Frank从未当着John的面提起当年被送“向日葵”的事，在他们被主教练委以重任以后就更没有提起，同样，John也没有。更别说第三个人会知道了。

 

 

有个秘密Frank早已知道，也只有他知道。

 

 

John特别喜欢向日葵。他也知道向日葵田在哪里，那是他小时候学校郊游时去过的地方。他还偷偷给那块田取了名字，“Secret Garden”。因为平常去的人很少，地点也相对隐蔽。

 

 

天放晴而且没有比赛的时候，John也曾几次开着车带着Frank兜风，去秘密花园里找到一块空地听他讲他的童年趣事，逗得Frank不禁捧腹大笑。他也被那笑声所感染，上气不接下气地笑。

 

 

John的笑，无论是笑声还是笑脸，都给Frank带来了更多温暖，连同向日葵的气味一下子涌入Frank的心房。

 

 

 

 

“Lamps。”

 

 

“嗯？”

 

 

“你知道，向日葵的花语是什么吗？”

 

 

“不知道呢，那是什么？” 他做梦也没有想到John突然也像个情窦初开的少女一样关注着花语。

 

 

“不告诉你。” John朝他吃吃的笑了起来。Frank撇了撇嘴，怎么John这么喜欢卖关子呢？

 

 

见到Frank的苦瓜脸以后，John拍了拍他的肩安慰他，“等到哪一天我想说了自然会告诉你，你想通了，也可以告诉我。” 

 

 

Frank想都不想就蹦出了一句“不就是阳光么？”，John没有答话，便摘下了身旁的两株怒放的向日葵：“你的想象力也到极限了吧Lamps?” 

 

 

“哪天我失去兴趣了呢？” Frank挑起眉毛，假装生气起来向John“发难”，此刻他就恨自己为什么没有透视眼，好看清John到底想的什么。

 

 

“不会的。” John一手拿着向日葵，另一手食指请放在副队长的唇边道。“该回去了，不把花带回去留个念么Lamps？”

 

 

“比起带回家，” Frank开始舒展了眉头，“我还有点想用手机拍下你拿着花的傻缺样。”

 

 

金黄色的花瓣格外闪耀，John好像要把向日葵送给他似的往镜头送上去，咧着嘴开怀大笑的模样被Frank的快门声定格了，成为了现在的手机屏幕。 Frank每次打开手机看到那个笑容，仿佛感觉到向日葵的气味扑面而来。

 

 

Frank也早已熟悉了路怎么走。他也深知某种意义上这是对John的回报，也还了少年时代的人情。

 

 

 

 

 

然而这个花园，因为他们的冷战，也变得黯然失色。

 

 

自从Frank听到那首歌，那家livehose他决定独自去。他也愿意为了多看一眼那个长发男歌手，多听一会儿那个人的歌声直到表演结束，即使仍然坐在那个角落。他的内心愧疚到要爆炸，却不愿找除了John以外的人诉说。他承认自己已经在心底，离不开那个现在已经比他高挑的，任性的John了。有好几次，他都想走上前去夸那位歌手一番：“你的歌太好听了，让我想起一个声音，身高和气质都跟你特别相似的人，只是他是个短头发…“但后来还是欲言又止，他不习惯与不认识的人开口，或许是性格使然。他也不敢问老板那位歌手的姓名，因为他想到歌手可能是用自己的艺名来这里临时驻唱的。但他察觉到并且深信不疑，那位歌手，同样拥有向日葵的气味。

 

 

或许他知道John在哪！

 

 

他下定决心想要在第二天晚上去livehouse找歌手问个究竟，但是他已经没机会了。

 

 

驻唱的歌手已经换人了。

 

 

当他从吧台里拿到了他点的龙舌兰回到了那个角落的桌子时，他忍不住低声呜咽着，肩膀一抽一抽。

 

 

他的心砰地一声，空出了一大块。

 

 

 

 

离联赛正式开赛仍有不到两个月的时间，John却觉得在livehouse靠唱歌赚外快的日子有些乏味了。他也觉得那些装扮用的假发与墨镜不再需要了，要不是丢掉了那些装扮，没有人察觉出，John Terry，英超豪门球队的后卫兼队长，就是那个夜歌人。从老板那儿领完所有的外快收入以后，他却被告知，那个他伤得最深的切尔西人，休赛期的每天都来这里听他的歌。他知道老板想求他留下，仍然选择委婉拒绝了。

 

 

离开了Frank的日子里，他觉得有些自由，摆脱了那个人的束缚。他宁愿相信Frank内心的伤口早已痊愈，现在说对不起估计也不会得到Frank的原谅。直到有一天，他意识到，他错了。

 

 

手机里久违地响起了那特殊的短信铃声。Frank的短信来临时的专属提示音。

 

 

他叹了口气，还是决定打开来看。

 

 

顺着口袋里白色的镶在外头的“2+6=8”手机链，John抽出手机，屏幕上显示着：“未读信息数量：1”

 

 

他是愿意给所有支持者带来温暖的向日葵，却同时中伤了那个场上场下都对他不离不弃的男人。

 

 

他知道，Frank一定会找他，他也意识到，是时候，为这个冷战做一个了结了。

 

 

5.

 

“亲爱的John,

 

或许你早已换了手机，或许你会选择性地忽略我的信息。但我向你保证，这百分百是我的真心话，只要你愿意听。

 

我也意识到，你我都已成年，我真的不应该干涉你太多，首先我跟你说声对不起。我知道你喜欢喝酒，但我真心不希望看到你喝太多，我的心会疼，你离开了以后更疼。

 

在livehose里，我见到了一个年轻歌手，他跟你很像，我就是觉得特别亲切，他也像你一样有着向日葵的味道。

 

明天是我的生日了，我能和你见一面吗？

 

回到我的身边来，好吗？我想你了。

 

你的 Lamps。”

 

 

 

看完短信的那一刻，手机差点从John的手里滑落。

 

 

他不能再这样孩子下去了，他不能！

 

 

他愿意以个人而不是切尔西队长的名义，付出一辈子的光阴去守护Frank，带给那个男人更多的笑容以及留下美好的回忆。

 

 

Lamps...果然还是对我挂念着的啊...现在一定很难过吧...

 

 

他满怀愧疚，泪水也随之夺眶而出。他噼里啪啦的打着字，恨不得马上飞奔过去安抚那个等了他很久的，经常来听他唱歌的，他深爱的Lamps。

 

 

“明天下午两点半 到那个地方见吧。John。”

 

 

他相信Frank知道那是在哪里。Frank也将会知道，他所说的地方是哪里。

 

 

那么为何不在明天就一起离开这里，到那个只有他们知道的地方去呢？

 

 

 

6.

 

Frank比约定的时间提前了半个小时到了。穿着白色的休闲衬衫与单宁色的牛仔裤的他，停好了车。

 

 

他生日的这天，阳光正好。

 

 

独自漫步在向日葵的海洋，简简单单，便已足够让他放松下来。

 

 

 

I walked across an empty land

I knew the pathway like the back of my hand

I felt the earth beneath my feet 

Sat by the river and it made me complete

Oh simple thing where have you gone

I’m getting old and I need something to rely on

So tell me when you’re gonna let me in

I’m getting tired and I need somewhere to begin

 

 

Frank开始忍不住哼起了那熟悉的旋律，腕表上的指针告诉着他，两点半到了。

 

 

I came across a fallen tree

I felt the branches of it looking at me

 

John会不会爽约了？他脑海里提出疑问。

 

 

Is this the place we used to love?

Is this the place that I’ve been dreaming of?

 

 

这个疑问马上有了答案。

 

 

微风吹起，Frank周围的向日葵也随风轻轻地跳起舞来，他听到了身后的轻柔脚步声，脚步声的主人在慢慢靠近他。他知道那是谁。

 

 

仿佛心有灵犀，主人穿着白色的T恤，运动裤和运动鞋，踏着这十几年来都不变的泥土，接着唱了下一段：

 

 

Oh simple thing where have you gone

I’m getting old and I need something to rely on

So tell me when you’re gonna let me in

I’m getting tired and I need somewhere to begin

And if you have a minute why don’t we go

Talk about it somewhere only we know?

 

 

Frank知道，那是那个男人的声音，他带着向日葵的气味，回来了。

 

 

歌曲到了最后的部分，成了两人的合唱，一高一低。低音的诉说着挽留与愧疚，高音的诉说着回应与原谅。

 

 

歌曲结束。

 

 

Frank真切地感觉到，有双手从后面抱住了自己的小腹，背后再次传来了相同的体温。

 

 

“Lampsy，我回来了。”环绕在小腹上的手臂缓缓收紧，“你没错，该反省的人是我。真的对不起。”把下巴抵在Frank的肩上，John开始亲吻他的脖子他的发，轻轻咬着他的耳垂。他知道Frank不会躲开的时候，他更不想放手了。

 

 

“回来了就好，那，那个我在livehouse里见到的歌手…”Frank回了头，迫不及待的想知道事情的真相。他水蓝色的瞳仁正好对上John那榛色的，他的问话被一个吻深深地堵住了。他们渐渐地闭上了双眼，John准备将舌头伸过去，Frank的口腔像被开了的锁地打开。两舌纠缠，彼此的唇齿紧紧相依着。低吟从两人的口中流出，Frank伸出手臂，把手插入John柔软的发梢。

 

 

带着不舍松开嘴唇以后，John抵着面前人的额头低声回答，阳光的气息吐在Frank秀挺的鼻子上：“是我。那首歌我为你而唱，只为你唱。反正别人不懂。”

 

 

“嗯，我就知道是你。想不到你会用这种方式悔过。”话音刚落，两人开始新一轮的唇舌交缠，John把手伸进Frank的衬衫里抚摸着，另一只手开始解开他的衬衫扣子。Frank知道，John想要他。松开了唇，转过身来，两手配合着John的动作，衬衫滑落在地。与此同时，两人身下最隐秘的地方慢慢有了反应。比起浴室的那一次，在这宽广土地上即将到来的这一次，可以说是无法被复制的了。

 

 

John也顺势缓缓地将Frank放倒在土地上，亲昵地用自己的鼻子凑上了他的。

 

 

“我们，就在这里开始吗？” Frank率先打破了沉默。

 

 

“嗯，” John轻轻吻着身下人的蓝色琥珀，雪花般的轻盈。“在这里的经历肯定要比上一次爽得多。”

 

 

在盛开向日葵的簇拥下，John先用手隔着裤子摩挲着揉搓着Frank那对他来说早已不是秘密的地方。他先是因为痒而笑得咯咯响，随后便发出了一声声满足的喘息。拉链被拉下的滋滋声也在此时变得格外色情，Frank的牛仔裤被单手脱下，丢到一旁，John再一次凑过去，隔着白色内裤用牙齿轻轻触碰着，啃咬着，挑逗着那个已经变硬的物体，他想时间能过得慢一些，让自己慢慢地深入，他也要听到身下的爱人用着只可以让他听到的声音，不停叫他的名字，展示着自己最性感而且淫荡的画面。

 

 

Frank开始把双臂环绕在John的肩上，手也变得不安分起来，上下摩挲着他背上细腻的肌肤，仿佛用行动告诉他，“我准备好了，你最好现在就进来吧。” 仿佛收到了Frank的身体传出来的信号，John也渐渐俯下身用舌头撬开了他的唇，又是一次唇齿相依。他不想让他爱的人一直在等待他，但是每当触碰到那两瓣熟悉的柔软，他还是很想就在这样的柔软中多停留一会。

 

John用力地吻着那已经被啜得红肿的唇瓣，一只手揉乱了Frank的头发，另一只手褪下了那个人身上最后的一块遮羞布，抓住然后上下搓弄着。 Frank的脸早已发烧，不，他整个身体都快要烧起来了。他双眼紧闭，不断地呼唤着John的名字，双腿也开始搭在John的腰肢上收紧，力度大得让他不禁颤抖。感受到那个早已像个烧红的铁柱在摩擦着的小腹，也渐渐开始感受到了那个温暖湿润的前液，John也感觉到，那个人快撑不住了。果然过了片刻，John感到他的下腹被那片温热给装点了。

 

 

“John...我要你进来，呼...我要你现在马上进来…”

 

再一次看到他一辈子都想看到的画面，John也开始褪下他剩余的装备，那个发胀的东西失去了束缚，瞬间跳了出来，用食指揩了点下腹上残留着的精液，放到嘴里舔了一口，再把手指伸进了Frank微张的口内一进一出。

 

 

“进来…” Frank尝到了向日葵的味道和那独特的腥味以后，艰难地吐出了这句话，也只有这句话能说出口了。John缓缓地抽出手指，把手绕到Frank身后的小洞，“放松，Lampsy...直接进的话，会痛的呢...我爱你…”

 

 

一根，两根，三根。Frank喉头中涌出来的节奏开始变得缓了。

 

 

当他找到了那个让Frank兴奋起来的点的时候，Frank还是忍不住叫出了声。

 

 

“现在，我进来了，疼的话抱紧我，我会永远留在你的身边。” John先许下了诺言，决定这一次开始，说话算数。

 

 

“一定会的，放轻一点，我也爱你。你是我的。” 捧着John的脸，Frank也流露出了内心最深处的告白。

 

 

抽出手指，Frank感到后背一阵空虚，但很快就被更真实的东西填满了。经历过浴室的那一次，John也缓缓却顺利地自己的那份埋入了Frank的体内，找到那个点以后便忍不住加大力度抽插着，让彼此感受到体内跳动着的脉搏。Frank还是跟随自己的直觉，忘情地叫了出来。他还是感觉到很疼，疼得泪水接近溢满他的他的眼眶。

 

 

“John…” Frank的躯体仿佛置身于暴风雨中，感受到热浪不断拍打着。

 

 

“疼吗？我在这里。” 这寥寥数语的答复，让Frank随着疼痛而开始飘摇的心找到了自己的归宿。

 

 

“John…”

 

 

“我来了。” 话音未落，John终于把自己的那份温热，毫无保留地赐予了身下那快要被撕成碎片的人，与他一起沉沦。

 

 

两个人，用汗津津的躯体在这片土地上歌唱着，曲终，便紧紧相拥在一起。

 

 

 

“Lampsy，生日快乐。” 带着高潮的余韵，John把爱人的头抱在胸前，开始抚摸着他的头发，让他听听自己平稳的心跳声。“你想要什么礼物？”

 

 

“我有你啊。”Frank的脑袋蹭着John温热的胸膛，“你回来了，就是我最大的礼物，但是你不乖，说话不算数的话就真的不要你了。”Frank伸出右手，用食指轻敲着John的脑袋，John连声答应。

 

 

“现在你能否告诉我，向日葵的花语是什么吗？” Frank想通过这个疑问，提醒John不要忘记了这个约定，也能够打开心里的一个结。

 

“好的，” John揭开了谜底，让Frank感动不已。“其实它的花语就是，没有说出口的爱。”

 

John的这番话让他现在才明白，原来John从他15岁那年送的那朵“向日葵”开始，就对他有了说不出的感情，这就是为什么之后祝福完自己以后就被偷偷地吻了，这也就是为什么John经常带他来这个“秘密花园”，还要送他那两朵怒放的向日葵。 

 

 

“我们回家吧？晚上这里凉。”John的眼神充满了怜惜。

 

 

“好的，我们回家。回我们的家。”Frank的脸上写满了幸福与感激。

 

 

这是Frank一生当中过得最快乐的一个生日。

 

 

现在的Frank坚信一点，John带着向日葵的气味走进了他的生命，使彼此更加完整。John就是他的向日葵，曾经是，现在是，未来亦如此。

 

 

FIN.


End file.
